totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp TV's Revenge
Camp Tv's Revenge: FanFiction by JD4MASTER Ok; So Camp TV was our tdi prototype but nooooooo!, they had to remake it for more ratings! Which I LOVE! We are combining some of the Reloaded and some of the Camp Tv peeps, all into one! Let's meet them now! - Chris says with a sarcastic then happy kind of voice. Pause Names: Ezekiel = Richey Duncan = Ben Bridgette = Maggy Justin = Andrew Mike = Colin Stacy = Georgia Molly = Molly? Tyler = Damien Sadie and Katie = Maddy and Janet DJ = Tyrone Eva = Josey Zoey = Karen Cameron = Olivary. Episode 1: A Big Nothing Note: Please make the designs from Camp Tv ONLY have a different color scheme and maybe some attitude to match their personality. Chris: Ok. Let's meet our campers finally! 14 campers, 1 prize! This will be great! All the humiliation on... Camp TV's Revenge!!!!!!!!! (theme song) Chris: Let's welcome our first contestant, Richey! Richey: MEH! MEH MEH MEH MEH! Chris: Ok? Stand over there. Richey: meh. Chris: Our next contestant is Ben! Ben: Yo what's up Chris. I am a genius so you shouldn't question my skills. Jeez!!!!!!! Chris: (Backs away a little) Ok, our third camper is Maggy. Maggy: Whatever... (scoots away) Chris: (Whispers: Our fourth and kind of normal contestant, Andrew) Andrew: Hey, I'm Andrew. I love to swim and stuff like that. Just your normal kind of man in to sports. Contestants: (Turn around in disgust) Chris: (facepalm) Our next contestant is Colin? Colin: Sup! I love karate. Sorry guys but with my awesome skills, I will crush you in the competition and win me some moola. :D Chris: Our sixth contestant is Georgia! Georgia: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIII'M GEORRRRRRRRGIA!!!!!!!!! Chris: Uh ok? This is even weirder than Total Drama! I love it! Thanks for taking over for a season Blainley! Molly: Uh, please introduce me! (hair flip) Chris: Uh.. Please welcome, Molly! Molly: Thank YOU! Chris: Our next contestant is Damien! Damien: Hello! D-D-D-Damien in the house... Wait, where's the DJ at? Chris: I don't recall having a DJ. (giggles) Next up is, Maddy! Maddie: Hello, Thank you for having me. Do you have a quiet place where I could do yoga? Chris: Uh... No. Our 9th contestant is Janet! Janet: ...hello. Chris: Someone who will give me quiet. FINALLY! Next up is... Tyrone: Yo! I'm Tyrone! You know!!!!!!!! Chris: Uh... oh, yes, our next contestant is Josey. Josey: (Poses for cameras and walks away) Hi. Chris: Fashionista! Our... Olivary: (spits out water) Why am I so light! Chris: Uh... anyways, our final contestant is Karen. Karen: (giggles and walks away). Chris: Ok, so you guys know the rules already. At the campfire, if you don't receive a marshmallow, you're out! This season if you win a challenge, you get a cabin to sleep in with beds. If you lose, you sleep in a cave and send someone home at the bonfire. Kapeech? Contestants: Yes. Chris: I have written down your teams. Tyrone, Janet, Maddy, Molly, Ben, Olivary and Richey, You are the Coocoo Kangaroos! Everyone else is on the Mischief Mice! Get Unpacked and meet me by the stage. Later... Chris: As seen is episode 5 of TDI, you will be doing a talent show. Chef will be judging you from 1 to 10. Rack up your three best teammates and we'll see what happens next on Camp TV's Revenge! Maddie: I know how to do ballae so can I do that in the show? Janet: Let's see what you got! Maddie: (twirls and does good ballae). Janet: Looks like Maddy is in! Maggy: We already know Damien knows how to beatbox good and we just saw me do just dance with a blindfold. Who else? Georgia: I can... Everybody: NO!! Georgia: Fine. Andrew: I can skateboard! (skateboards) Maggy: Ok, we have everybody! Confessionals: by Maddy: This will be great! by Maggy: I'm here to win, not to make friends. I hope no one gets in my way. Well, Georgia is doing that already so I need to make an alliance so we can vote off her. I want to lose so she doesn't drain my team's energy. Ben: I can sing! (says it in a singing voice.) Janet: Your in. umm... Molly? Molly: (Just dances away) Janet: Those moves were good! She is in. Chris: Ok, Peform Maddy! Maddie: (Peforms) Ahh! (falls) Chef: I'll give that a 4 out of 10! Beautiful but the end, not so much! Chris: Next up is Maggy! Maggy: (Dances to Mr. Saxobeat) No mess-ups! All perfects! Chef: I'll just say, 8 out of 10! Ben: La LA LALALAL ALALALAALLALAALALALALAL LALA (in opera) Chef: Uhh... 7 out of 10? Chris: Damien, take it away. Damien: ppt ptt pppp ttttttttpptptppppptptphpptptptpptpttp Chef: 2 out of 10. Chris: The final contestant for Coocoo Kangaroos is Molly. Molly: (Dances badly) Ahh crap! (falls) Chef: Bad dancing. 1 of 10. Chris: So if Andrew gets 3 than the Mischeif Mice win but iif he fails, I doubt he wont get voted off. Andrew: (skateboards) Dang It! (breaks his skateboard at the end.) Chef: Well, he did break it at the end. So I will say... 5 out of 10! Chris: The mischief Mice win! Kangaroos, meet me at the bonfire. At elimination... Chris: You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. If you receive a marshmallow, your safe. Ben, you get a marshmallow. Tyrone, Janet, Olivary and Richey are safe. Molly, You are... (music) eliminated. (gives marshmallow to Maddie) Molly: Janet, this is your fault. You put me in! Janet: You were good but you failed. Bye! Chris: We will now shoot you out of the catapult, a fan favorite. Molly: Ahh!!!!!!!!!! Chris: What will happen next? Toon in to see the second episode of Camp TV's Revenge! Episode 2: Bogus BINGO? Chris: Last time on Camp TV's Revenge... 14 more rejects from Camp TV and Reloaded joined our new show. We split them up in to two teams that are most likely done for by today. In the end, The Mischeif Mice got sent to the bonfire and they voted out Molly due to her poor dancing. She had a tempertantrum and didn't return. Will Maggy break a leg. Will Molly turn into a muntant. Will my coffee ever GET HERE! All the answers, on Camp TV's Revenge! (music) Olivary: (grabs Maddy and Janet behind the cabins) Do you guys want to join me on an alliance. We need to stay safe so we wont get eliminated. Janet: Ok! Maddy: That seems fine with me. Olivary: Awesome! If we lose the next challenge, vote out Tyrone. I saw exercising and he is fast for one dude. He doesn't do anything anyway and he is a big threat right now. All in! Maddy and Janet: YEAH! Olivary: Yes, there's no way we could lose now! Olivary: (Once there gone) bwahaha.... Chris: Morning campers. I hope you didn't have a good morning! Meet me by the bonfire for today's challenge! Chris: Today it's bingo! Contestants: (groan)